Contract
by Fu For Fujoshi
Summary: Hitam dan Biru memandang Kurama dengan menyelidik. Laki-laki yang terus menyunggingkan senyuman mencurigakan ke arah Itachi dan Naruto. "Perkenalkan, Namaku Kurama Kyuubi.".Aku tau kau resmi miliknya, aku tak pernah lupa jika kau terikat dengan adikku itu. Tapi benang merah yang sebenarnya, hanya mengikatmu untukku. Ita Naru, KyuuSasu, NaruSasu.. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

"Ini semua salahku..." Dengan ekpresi penuh sesal kau menatap pemuda pucat yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang milik kalian, "Harusnya aku tak mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya!" Suaramu bergetar, airmatamu mengalir deras, penyesalan membuat dadamu sesak, apalagi setelah melihat kondisi orang yang kau sayangi, dalam keadaan tak berdaya.

"Itachi, ini semua salahku!" Tangismu makin menjadi, dan rengkuhan lembut orang yang kau panggil Itachi sedikit membebaskanmu dari beban yang menyiksamu.

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke mungkin hanya terlalu lelah!" Dan kau membenamkan wajahmu di dada bidang kakak iparmu, melampiaskan semua rasa sesal, sakit, kecewa, dan sedihmu dalam tumpahan airmata. Dengan kedua pupil safirmu, yang tak lepas menatap sosok suamimu. Pendamping hidupmu, Uchiha Sasukemu, yang terbaring lemah bak raga tak bernyawa.

"Sa...Sasuke..."

**._._. X ._._.**

**Fu for Fujoshi present...**

**Tittle; Contract...**

**Disclaimer; Naruto dan semua karater dalam fict ini resmi Masashi Kishimoto... Kuroshitsuji yang menginspirasi fict ini milik Yana Toboso seorang...  
**

**Rated; M for Save and Mature Contens...**

**Pairing; Kyuubi X Sasuke. Naruto X Sasuke. Itachi X Naruto.**

**Warning; Yaoi, BL, Lemon, Lime, Typo(s), Crack pair, Don't like? Don't read! Enjoy...**

**._._. X ._._.**

**flash Back...**

"Mungkin kalau kau perempuan, kita pasti sudah punya banyak anak!" Hati laki-laki mana yang tak akan mencelos jika pasangannya mengatakan hal semenyakitkan itu, tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Terlebih jika kau seorang Gay yang baru saja menikah dengan seorang laki-laki yang sangat kau cintai? Bahkan manusia normalpun akan mengalami rasa sakit yang sama seperti yang kau rasakan saat ini.

"Kau menyesal dengan hubungan kita, Naruto?" Tanyamu dengan nada rendah, ada perasaan kecewa setelah mendengar pernyataan dari sosok suamimu yang seakan tanpa dosa berkata hal sesadis itu padamu.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Hanya saja kalau kau bisa hamil dan punya anak, pasti keluarga kita akan lebih menyenangkan lagi!" Akh! Sayang sekali Naruto-san, kata-kata yang menurutmu biasa saja ternyata membuat Sasuke hancur berkeping-keping.

"Maaf.." Gumam Sasuke tak jelas, tapi sebelum Naruto bertanya untuk apa kata maaf Sasuke barusan, pemuda yang ia cintai itu lebih dahulu meninggalkan meja makan. Melihat wajah sedih Sasuke dan kedua oniksnya yang tak sebening biasanya, menyadarkan Naruto tentang apa yang telah ia katakan tadi.

"Che! Bodoh! Kenapa aku mengatakan hal sepeti itu!" umpatmu frustasi, menggosok wajahmu dengan kedua telapak tangan sambil mengumpat. Sesal merambat di dalam dadamu, karena kata-kata yang kau ucapkan membuat Sasuke sedih.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke ingin sekali memutar waktu, mencegah pertemuannya dengan Naruto empat tahun lalu, menolak lamaran si pirang, dan mengatakan tidak ketika sang pendeta menyuruhnya mengikrarkan janji nikah. Tapi semua sudah terlambat, dan waktu tak bisa terulang kembali. Kini Uchiha Sasuke telah resmi menjadi suami Uzumaki Naruto, tinggal bersama pemuda itu, dan berniat menghabiskan waktu berdua sampai akhir hayat. Menerima bayaran dari semua yang mereka perjuangkan demi mendapatkan restu dari kedua orang tua masing-masing, karena hubungan mereka yang terlarang. Rela meresmikan ikatan mereka dalam status pernikahan di gereja luar negeri. Menulikan telinga mereka dari hujat dan hina masyarakat sekitar yang menolak penyatuan mereka. Semua ini atas dasar cinta. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Tapi setelah 4 bulan menikah, setelah mereka berkomitmen tentang banyak hal, dan sesaat setelah Naruto melihat betapa bahagianya pasangan normal yang tinggal di samping apartemen mereka karena baru mendapatkan seorang anak perempuan, membuat Naruto secara tidak sadar mengatakan hal seperti tadi, dan itu benar-benar melukai perasaan Sasuke.

"Seandainya aku memiliki rahim, seandainya aku memiliki ovum, aku.. aku pasti akan membuatkan anak untukmu! Bahkan seandainya aku bisa, aku rela menukarkan jiwaku demi membuatkanmu seorang anak..."

**CTAAARRR!**

Petir menggelegar, sahut menyahut di atas langit. Mendung merajai angkasa, menenggelamkan sinar emas sang Surya dalam pekatnya kegelapan. Sasuke tak menyadari perubahan alam karena kekalutan hatinya, bahkan karena terus menerus melangkah dalam keadaan kacau, pemuda berambut hitam itu tak sadar jika ia telah memasuki kawasan Hutan, yang terlarang. Hutan yang menurut mitos dihuni oleh makhluk neraka bernama Iblis. Hutan angker dengan banyaknya korban atas kebodohan manusia yang rela menyerahkan jiwanya pada Iblis. Sasuke tau betul mitos tentang hutan dan semua penghuninya, namun logikanya mengelak untuk mempercayai hal-hal gaib itu. Tapi dengan keberadaannya di hutan yang bahkan tak dia ketahui letaknya, dan cuma ia ketahui ciri-cirinya hanya dari mulut ke mulut, membuatnya tercengang.

"Ini dimana? Kenapa aku bisa disini?" Sasuke melihat ke sekeliling, berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Benar, keluar dari hutan ini adalah tujuannya.

**_Sekali kau tersesat, tidak akan ada yang mampu menuntunmu keluar..._**

"Akh!" Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya, niatnya berlari ke arah matahari terbit runtuh begitu mendengar suara bariton yang sangat asing di gendang telinganya.

"Siapa kau?! Jangan bercanda denganku! Cepat tunjukkan wujudmu!"

**_Kau telah mengatakannya... Kau telah mengucapkan kontrak antara manusia dan iblis..._**

Suara itu menari-nari di otak Sasuke, membuat pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu makin ketakutan. Tangannya terangkat, menutup daun telinga miliknya dengan telapak tangan, berusaha menulikan diri dari suara-suara yang menyakitkan kepalanya.

"Siapa kau? Apa maksudmu? Dimana aku?" Sasuke meraung, tubuhnya basah oleh keringat yang bercampur air hujan. Petir menggelegar kencang, lolongan srigala terdengar saling bersahutan.

**_Kau telah 'terikat'... Dan takkan bisa keluar... 'Hitam' telah membelenggumu..._**

"Ahh... Haa... Aahhh..." Nafas Sasuke memburu, tubuhnya makin memucat karena hawa dingin yang menyakiti pori-pori kulitnya, dan rasa takut oleh suara yang terus menerus menggema di dalam otaknya.

**_Kontrak telah terucap.. Permohonanmu adalah perintah bagiku... Dan jiwamu, adalah bayaran untuk keinginanmu..._**

Sesaat setelah mendengarkan kalimat-kalimat yang muncul dari dalam kepalanya, Sasuke dapat melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam bergerak mengelilinginya dengan gerakan yang cepat. Terlampau cepat untuk diikuti oleh kedua bola mata hitamnya. Dan hanya dalam hitungan menit, bayangan hitam itu menghilang.

"Apa yang-" Sasuke tak sempat meneruskan kalimatnya, begitu sepasang mata _Ruby_ memandangnya tajam dengan seraut wajah lengkap dengan seringai lebar dari si pemilik gigi bertaring, siluet wajah yang melesat cepat ke arahnya, tepat ke wajah pucat sang Uchiha muda. Merah dan hitam bertumbukan, sebelum hitam menutup rapat karena suatu hal. Yah! Tubuh Sasuke melemas dan hilang kesadaran sesaat setelah bertemu pandang dengan bola mata crimson milik orang asing tersebut. Entah terkejut, takut, hujan, atau aura makhluk asing itu yang membuat Sasuke limbung. Yang jelas, Sasuke kini tidak lagi sendirian di hutan yang masih dipenuhi oleh orkestra malam, sebab di depan tubuh tak berdaya Sasuke, berdiri angkuh sosok laki-laki berbadan tinggi besar, berambut _red-orange_ dengan jubah hitam yang membalut seluruh tubuh pucatnya. Menyeringai lebar hingga memamerkan deretan gigi yang bertaring bak Rubah, dengan bola mata merah menyerupai darah memandang 'lapar' sosok Sasuke yang jatuh di depannya.

_Kau adalah manusia lemah, yang bergantung pada kekuatan iblis..._ Lirih mahkluk misterius tersebut sebelum menggendong tubuh ringkih Sasuke di pundak kanannya, dan menghilang bersama kabut asap yang mengepul di udara. Lalu lenyap tersapu hujan yang masih turun dengan deras.

**._._. X ._._.**

"Kenapa hal ini bisa sampai terjadi?" Seorang lelaki berpupil oniks menatap pemuda yang lainnya. Sosok Uzumaki Naruto yang tertunduk menatap karpet abu-abu di bawah kakinya, dalam keadaan gelisah.

"Ini semua salahku!" Lirih laki-laki berambut pirang itu setengah bergetar, penyesalan bergejolak dalam dirinya karena ucapan konyolnya pada Sasuke beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Aku tidak sengaja!" Pupil biru Naruto memandang Itachi sang kakak ipar dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia sedih karena Sasuke kabur dari rumah dan meninggalkannya dalam rasa bersalah. Itachi yang melihat langsung ekpresi penyesalan di wajah Naruto hanya dapat menghela napas, sebelum berjalan mendekati si adik ipar yang kini benar-benar menangis. "Tenangkan dirimu! Kita akan kembali mencari Sasuke setelah hujan reda!" bujuk Itachi sambil mendekap kepala adiknya, mencoba menenangkan si pemuda yang kini menjadi suami adik kandungnya, siapa lagi jika bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Yeah, sudah beberapa hari ini hujan turun dengan sangat deras di Konoha, hanya reda beberapa jam saja sebelum kembali membasahi seluruh sudut kota dengan air langit. Karena kondisi alam itulah yang membuat pencarian terhadap Sasuke yang sudah menghilang sejak seminggu yang lalu menjadi lebih sulit.

"Aku takut Sasuke, kenapa-napa!" Lirih Naruto, balas memeluk pinggang Itachi yang sedikit membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Aku yakin Sasuke baik-baik saja, lagipula dia bukan tipe yang akan bertindak gegabah!" Setidaknya, dengan kata-kata Itachi barusan, Naruto bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Walau sebenarnya, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Apalagi saat tanpa sengaja, entah delusi atau cuma halusinasinya saja, ia dapat mendengar suara Sasuke memanggilnya dengan nada lemah seakan menahan sakit. Meski Naruto beranggapan jika suara kesakitan Sasuke itu hanya halusinasinya saja, tapi pada kenyataannya, Sasuke benar-benar dalam keadaan 'bahaya' dan membutuhkan kedatangannya. Memanggil Naruto untuk segera membebaskannya dari jerat iblis yang hendak 'menyeretnya' dalam kegelapan yang menyesatkan. _'Sasuke... Kau dimana?'_ Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

**._._. X ._._.**

Ketika Uchiha Sasuke membuka kedua kelopak matanya, yang mampu ia tangkap dari retina matanya adalah kegelapan. Pemuda berambut hitam itu yakin benar jika kedua matanya masih sangat sehat untuk memastikan dimana ia berada. Meski mengucek kedua kelopak matanya untuk meyakinkah dirinya bahwa ia tak salah lihat, namun semuanya tetap tak berubah. Hitam, hitam, dan hitam. Tak ada warna yang lainnya lagi.

Tapi daripada memikirkan penglihatannya yang semakin tak jelas karena letak keberadaan dirinya di tempat asing ini, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menyusun sedikit demi sedikit_ puzzle_ ingatannya. Pertama-tama, makan malam dengan Naruto, kabur dari rumah karena kata-kata sang suami yang menyakiti hatinya, lalu berjalan tak tentu arah, dan tiba di sebuah hutan belantara, dan bertemu sesosok mahkluk besar yang mengejutkannya, sebelum ia kehilangan seluruh ingatannya, dan berada di tempat asing ini. Tapi... Siapa sebenarnya orang asing itu, kenapa...

"Namaku Kurama jika kau ingin tau, dan ini adalah tempatku, tempat para Lucifer berada."

Tubuh Sasuke menegang, keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya merasakan hawa dingin yang menguar dari sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul di sekitarnya, dan menjawab rasa ingin tau Sasuke.

"a-Apa maksudmu! Siapa kau? Dan, ini dimana?" Sasuke kembali mengulang pertanyaannya, kini dengan nada tinggi.

"Hahahaha! Kuyakin kau tidak tuli 'kan, Tuan? Dan kurasa perkataanku tadi cukup jelas untuk seorang manusia sepertimu?" Sosok bermata merah, berpostur tinggi, dan berkulit pucat keluar dari sisi gelap sebuah ruangan yang orang itu bilang sebagai tempatnya para iblis, menghampiri Sasuke yang mematung dalam keheningan. Bukan karena sosok asing yang tak pernah ia temui sebelumnya, tapi juga karena laki-laki itu memamerkan gestur tubuhnya yang indah tanpa malu di depan si bungsu.

"Kau.. iblis?" Sasuke mencoba memberanikan diri bertanya pada lelaki yang berjongkok di hadapannya agar bisa lebih mudah untuk melihat wajah masing-masing.

"Yeah, aku iblis yang akan mewujutkan keinginanmu, sesuai kontrak yang kau ucapkan..."

"Akh!" Sasuke terhentak, rasa dingin menyentuh kulit putihnya ketika tangan orang yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Kurama, meraih punggung tangan Sasuke. Mengangkatnya ke atas dan mengecup lembut kulit Sasuke, dengan tatapan mata tajamnya yang tak pernah lepas memandang kedua bola mata hitam Sasuke yang tak sedikitpun menampakkan wajah gentar ketika balik melihatnya.

"Tapi aku tak pernah sedikitpun membuat kontrak denganmu!" Sasuke menyentakkan tangannya dari genggaman Kurama. Sementara sosok di depannya malah menyeringai atas perkataan Sasuke.

"Haruskah aku mengulang permohonanmu, sebelum sampai di hutan, Sasuke-_sama_? Haruskah aku mengatakan jika kau yang saat itu frustasi, memohon pada siapapun asal kau dapat memperoleh keturunan meski harus menyerahnya jiwamu pada iblis?"

Kedua bola mata Sasuke mengecil, kini ia ingat, dan ia tak menyangka kata-katanya waktu itu, membuatnya terjebak dengan mahkluk yang paling dibenci oleh Tuhan, yaitu para Lucifer. Dan semakin terkejut saat telunjuk Kurama menyentuh perutnya yang datar, sambil terus tersenyum penuh arti. Saat itulah Sasuke tau, jika ia sama-sama polosnya dengan iblis berambut Orange kemerahan di depannya ini.

"Sshh..." Sasuke mendesis sekali lagi, karena rasa dingin yang menggelitik kulit tubuhnya yang terekspos.

"Meski mustahil, akan kuwujutkan permohonan konyolmu itu, Sasuke-sama!"

CRAASSSHH!

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kata-kata Kurama, Sasuke dapat mencium bau anyir darah yang merembes dari tubuhnya, bersamaan dengan rasa panas yang membakar kulitnya, ketika Kurama menancapkan taring-taring tajamnya tepat di lehernya, di urat nadinya berada.

"Akhh... ARRGGHHHH!" Sasuke meraung sekencang-kencangnya bersamaan hisapan kuat Kurama di lehernya, seolah membakar tubuhnya bersamaan dengan 3 lambang _tomoe_ hitam yang muncul di bahunya, dan tenaganya yang melemah karena darahnya dihisap dengan liar sang Lucifer. Bahkan tanpa sadar, Sasuke mencengkram kuat punggung Kurama untuk mengurangi sakit di leher dan sekujur tubuhnya demi terciptanya tanda kontrak ini, meski percuma.

"Akhh..." Hingga kedua lengannya merosot disamping tubuh Kurama yang masih terus menghisap darahnya hingga segel itu terbentuk sempurna.

"Kita benar-benar terikat sekarang..."

Dan sekali lagi, kegelapan kembali mengambil alih kesadaran Uchiha Sasuke...

**._._. X ._._.**

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, kau juga harus istirahat!" Sore itu, Itachi bersama Naruto pergi mencari Sasuke dengan menggunakan mobil _sport_ miliknya. Waktu itu ia tanpa sengaja melihat Naruto yang sedang memijit keningnya untuk sesaat, sebelum kembali mengfokuskan pandangannya untuk menatap ke arah jalanan, barang kali ia menemukan Sasuke, suaminya.

"Aku hanya ingin segera menemukannya!" balas Naruto pelan. Dalam pikiran lelaki berambut kuning itu hanya satu, segera menemukan Sasuke. Meminta maaf, dan hidup bahagia lagi seperti sebelum kejadian waktu itu terjadi.

"Tapi kau juga tak perlu menyiksa dirimu seperti itu, lagipula, kita sudah melapor ke pihak berwajib, dan menyebar foto Sasuke, jadi..."

"Aku takkan menyerah sebelum menemukan Sasuke." Sahut Naruto sebelum Itachi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, membuat kakak iparnya itu menghela napas karena adik iparnya ini tak kalah keras kepala dengan Sasuke.

"Ukhh..." Naruto mengernyit, merasakan denyutan di kepalanya yang membuat pandangannya memburam.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" Itachi menepikan mobilnya, khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto yang sepertinya kurang baik.

Naruto tak menjawab, karena lelaki itu keburu tidak sadarkan diri. Padahal, Uzumaki muda itu hanya demam dan sakit kepala biasa. Tapi tekanan batin karena kepergiaan Sasuke memperparah kondisinya.

Sementara laki-laki 25 tahun itu hanya mendesah melihat keadaan Naruto yang begitu rapuh tanpa Sasuke. "Cinta bisa membuat orang sampai seperti ini, ya?" Disibaknya poni yang menutupi kening adik iparnya, ia tersenyum hambar melihat keadaan Naruto yang begini kacau.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Mengompres kening Naruto, memasang termometer di ketiak suami adiknya, dan menghela napas panjang. Heran, Naruto masih sanggup berkeliling Konoha dengan suhu tubuh 38 derajat. Bola mata hitamnya memandang Naruto dengan ekpresi terluka, melihat wajah sedih Naruto selalu saja membuat bagian kecil di hatinya sakit. Bodohnya, Itachi masih saja memendam perasaan cintanya pada Naruto. Sialnya, Naruto malah menjadi milik sang adik tersayang. Membuat niatnya untuk menjauh dari sang mantan kekasih lenyap.

"Kau tak harus menanggung semuanya sendirian, Naruto!" Itachi duduk di tepi ranjang, meraih telapak tangan Naruto yang hangat dan menggenggamnya erat. Lalu mengecupnya dengan penuh cinta. "Asal kau tau, Naruto. Lukamu, adalah lukaku. Sedihmu juga sedihku!"

"Tapi aku telah menjadi miliknya!" Itachi tersentak, suara serak Naruto membuat kakak Sasuke itu memalingkan wajahnya langsung ke arah si pemuda yang terbaring lemah tanpa daya. "Aku bukan milikmu lagi, aku resmi menjadi milik Sasuke..." bening membasahi kedua pelupuk mata si pirang.

"Lalu, aku harus menyalahkan siapa jika aku belum bisa menghapus perasaan suka ini? Jawab aku Naruto, jawab!" pinta Itachi yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di atas tubuh tau seperti apa isi hati si pirang yang sesungguhnya lewat sepasang safir sang mantan kekasih. "Kenapa aku begitu mencintaimu? Kenapa aku tak bisa melupakanmu? Kenapa aku tak bisa merelakanmu untuk Sasuke?" Air mata jatuh lebih dulu dari kedua mata Itachi. Menetes jatuh tepat kedua pipi Naruto, yang refleks memejamkan mata.

"Lalu, kenapa kau mengkhianatiku?"

**Deg!**

Itachi terdiam. Meski hanya beberapa kata saja, kalimat Naruto tetap saja menohok hatinya. Mereka saling mencintai, bahkan sulung Uchiha pun masih memiliki perasaan yang sama hingga sekarang. Tapi harus dia akui, ia sempat mengkhianati Naruto dengan berselingkuh. Naruto yang tak terima memilih menyudahi hubungan keduanya, dan selang beberapa bulan kemudian, Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke. Mereka hanya berpacaran dalam jarak waktu beberapa bulan saja. Sebelum Naruto memutuskan menikahi Sasuke dengan segala konsekuensinya. Meski Naruto tau, jika Sasuke adalah adik dari mantan kekasihnya. Naruto tulus mencintai Sasuke, bukan karena dendam pada Itachi atau alasan lainnya, semua murni karena cinta. Yeah, Cinta Naruto pada Itachi telah terhapus, dan seluruh perasaannya hanya ia curahkan kepada Sasuke yang kini entah berada dimana. Meski tak ia pungkiri jika ia masih merindukan kebersamaannya dengan Itachi, seperti saat mereka bersama dulu.

"Maafkan aku..." Itachi merengkuh tubuh lemah Naruto, mendekapnya erat tak peduli jika diantara mereka sudah tak ada apa-apa. Naruto balik memeluk Itachi meski sempat ragu. Membiarkan lelaki berambut panjang itu, menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara ceruk lehernya untuk saat ini. Mereka saling membutuhkan saat ini. Naruto butuh seseorang yang mampu melepaskan segala kesedihannya. Dan Itachi membutuhkan Naruto untuk menghapus kerinduan yang tak pernah pudar untuk Naruto. Walau sebenarnya, ini semua adalah sebuah kesalahan yang tak patut terjadi, mengingat status mereka saat ini.

**._._. X ._._.**

Tak ada yang berubah ketika Uchiha Sasuke kembali membuka mata. Ia masih berada di dalam 'kegelapan' yang disebut iblis sebagai tempat tinggal. Kepingan oniks indah Sasuke kembali tersembunyi, dan berharap jika ia membuka matanya sekali lagi, semua omong kosong ini akan berakhir. Tapi, berapa kalipun mengelak dan berusaha menghindar, kenyataannya semua yang Sasuke lihat, adalah sama. Kegelapan.

Oh Tuhan... Ia ingin pulang, melebur segala ketakutannya dalam pelukan Naruto. Menyudahi semua kekonyolan ini, dan menganggap pengalaman ini sebagai mimpi. Memaafkan Naruto, dan hidup damai dengannya seperti dulu. Bukankah permohonannya begitu mudah untuk dikabulkan? Lalu, mengapa ia tetap disini? Ataukah... Tuhan sudah tidak lagi berpihak padanya? Tapi dosa apa ia sampai Tuhan membencinya? Akh... Sasuke mencoba mengelak dari kenyataan rupannya. Mencoba melupakan dosa terbesarnya sebagai manusia yang melanggar kodrat dengan menikahi seorang laki-laki. Itulah dosa terbesarnya.

Ia sudah 20 tahun, dan telah berhenti menangis sejak ia jatuh dari sepedanya ketika sedang belajar saat masih di Taman Kanak-Kanak. Kalaupun menangispun,itu karena ia bahagia saat Naruto mempersuntingnya. Tapi, untuk kali ini. Tanpa peduli pada harga dirinya sebagai klan terhormat, untuk kedua kalinya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke, kembali menangis.

_'Aku ingin bebas...'_

Satu tetes air matanya jatuh ke bawah, posisinya saat ini masih sama. Terlentang dalam keadaan polos dan kondisi tubuh yang lemas, sendirian.

_'Aku ingin kembali padanya, pada Naruto... Tuhan...'_

Sebelum ratusan tetes air mata menyusul. Mengalir tanpa bisa dia tahan. Ia memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, ia menggengam buku-buku jarinya sambil terus memohon pada Tuhan.

_'Aku ingin pulang...'_ Raungnya frustasi, napas memburu, airmata masih mengalir bebas tanpa bisa ia cegah. Dan ternyata, Tuhan masih mau mendengar doanya. Mengabulkan keingannya. Menciptakan satu cahaya yang tak begitu besar di atas kepala sang Uchiha. Mungkin itu jalan untuk Sasuke kembali pulang. Dengan senyum cerah terkembang di wajahnya yang masih basah oleh air mata, Sasuke coba mengenggam cahaya di atas kepalanya yang terlihat dekat, namun jauh disaat bersamaan. Lengan putihnya terus menggapai-gapai ke atas, tepat ke arah sumber cahaya itu. Sempat mengerang karena tubuhnya begitu sulit diajak kompromi. Namun, Sasuke tak menyerah, demi bertemu dengan Naruto ia akan terus berusaha. Menggapai cahaya yang Tuhan tunjukkan padanya meski lengannya mulai letih. Terus mencoba meraih cahaya di atasnya, hingga tiba-tiba, sebuah telapak tangan mengenggam jari-jarinya yang mencoba menggapai cahaya asing itu. Tangan dingin yang meremas jemarinya, dan menurunkan lengannya. Jari-jemari milik sang Lucifer yang kini berada diatas tubuhnya dengan seringai lebarnya. Menghalangi pandangan Sasuke terhadap cahaya yang sempat memberinya harapan, dengan sosok tanpa busana Kurama.

"Kau tak boleh pergi kemanapun, Sasuke-sama..." Dan bersamaan dengan kata-kata Kurama, cahaya itu pun musnah, lenyap, dan kembali membuat ruangan ini gelap seperti sediakala. "Sebab jiwamu, telah menjadi milikku!"

Dan hanya keheningan yang membelenggu kedua mahkluk Tuhan itu. Dalam kegelapan yang masih memerangkap mereka. Kurama puas mendapatkan satu jiwa manusia lagi untuk 'makanannya'. Sementara Sasuke hanya dapat memandang kosong semua kejadiaan ini, dengan pasrah.

**._._. X ._._.**

**TBC...**

**._._. X ._._.**

Waduh, ada yang tak nyambung sama inti cerita ini? Kalau begitu baca ulang deh! #digorok. Intinya, Sasuke yang 'hilang arah' tiba-tiba mengucap kontrak pada si iblis alias Kurama yang saat itu mendengar semua keinginan Sasuke. Dan akhirnya dibawalah si Sukebe alias Sasuke ke 'tempat' Kurama. Mungkin tempat Kurama itu kaya ruang hampa, atau lebih gampangnya kaya dimensi ruang dan waktunya Madara tapi yang ini gelap dan tidak ada apapun, selain hitam. Dan untuk Naruto dan Itachi, sebenarnya mereka pernah pacaran, dan putus karena Itachi jatuh hati pada seseorang. Dan gitu deh pokoknya. Ini masih di flashback, dan menceritakan kejadian awal saat sebelum Sasuke kehilangan kesadaran.

Gimana? Terlalu OOCkah mereka? Terlalu abalkah fict ini? Layak dilanjutkan atau tidak? Pokoknya review saja. Flame, kritik, dan saran akan Fu tunggu. Sudah susah payah bikin fict ini, tapi gak ada yang apresiasi jadi males kalau mau lanjutin, hehehe. Yosh, yang terakhir...

Salam,

Happy-happy Fu... n_n


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih untuk,semua yang sudah mereview fanfic ini, maaf belum sempet balas... Semoga chape 2 ini nggak lebih buruk dari cahpter sebelumnya... Selamat membaca... ^^

**._._. X ._._.**

"Emnnpp..." Sebisa mungkin kau menahan eranganmu saat lidah gemulai Kurama menari-nari di atas perut datarmu. Menggunakan punggung tanganmu untuk menahan 'nyanyian' erotis yang bisa jadi makin membuat 'liar' tingkah iblis di atas tubuh bagian bawahmu itu. "Henn.. tikan... nnhh..." Kurama menghentikan gerakan lidahnya di perut datar Sasuke, menatap pemuda tampan di bawahnya dengan kedua pupil merah yang terlihat jahat.

"Tidak bisa, Sasuke-_sama_..." katanya sebelum kembali menjilati kulit halus Sasuke, lagi.

"Ughh... Kumohon, Kurama... Bukankah, aku adalah tuanmu. Dan.. kau wajib... mengabulkan... semua keinginanku.. Sshh.." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada terbata. Naluri manusianya membuat sekujur tubuhnya bergetar nikmat, belum lagi ketika miliknya bergesekan langsung dengan perut _sixpack_ Kurama. Rasanya, aneh tapi menyenangkan.

Kurama menyudahi perbuatannya, merangkak naik dan memandang wajah tak berdaya sang Bungsu Uchiha yang kini menjadi tuannya. Kedua sikunya menjadi penopang berat badan 'manusianya' sebelum menurunkan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit, mendekati wajah Sasuke sebelum mencium kasar bibir mungil suami Naruto itu.

"Uhmphh..." Mengelak. Tentu saja Sasuke mengelak dari semua pagutan kasar ini. Tapi lidah Lucifer bersurai orange kemerahan ini begitu terlatih saat mendominasi rongga hangatnya. Menciumnya lembut dan kasar disaat bersamaan, membuat tubuh Sasuke melemas karena cumbuan-cumbuan Kurama yang 'memabukkan'.

"Ahhh..." Mata sayu Sasuke menatap wajah Kurama yang masih menunjukkan seringai yang sama.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke-_sama_... Akan kukabulkan semua keinginanmu! Karena kau adalah Tuanku..."

Jika bisa, Sasuke ingin menghapus wajah licik iblis di depannya. Jika bisa, pemuda itu ingin sekali menampar mahkluk terkutuk itu agar segera menyingkir dari tubuhnya. Tapi ia tak mampu, karena semakin ia memberontak, semakin menyakitkan pula tanda _tomoe_ di bahunya. "Ku-Kurama.. aahhh..."

"Hn?"

"Aku.. ingin... pulang..." Kurama memandang wajah pucat Sasuke dengan intens, senyum khas para Lucifer yang menjadi trademarknya, masih terukir di wajah manusianya yang tampan untuk seorang iblis. Sebelum mengangguk, manusia jadi-jadian itu, membingkai pipi lembab Sasuke, dan berbisik, "Sesuai keinginanmu, Tuanku..."

**._._. X ._._.**

**AN; Fict yang terinspirasi dari manga Kuroshitsuji, yang tentu saja sangat berbeda di banyak bagian, minus ceritanya mengenai manusia yang membuat perjanjian dengan iblis. Jadi, buat yang nggak suka? Nggak perlu memaksakan diri buat baca.**

**Disclaimer; Naruto belong's to Masashi Kishimoto, Kuroshitsuji belong's to Yana Toboso, Kontrak by Fu for Fujoshi.**

**Rated; M for Save and Mature Contens...**

**Pairing: Itachi X Naruto, SasuNarusasu. Itachi X Naruto.**

**Warning; Yaoi, BL, Lemon, Lime, Typo(s), Crack pair, Don't like? Don't read! Enjoy...**

**._._. X ._._.**

Rambut pirang itu masih sama berantakannya seperti dua minggu yang lalu. Cara berpakaiannya yang asal juga tetap tak berubah. Yang berubah dari sang pemilik bola mata _Azure_ itu adalah, kantung mata yang makin menghitam, senyum yang tak lagi seceria dulu, dan pandangan menerawang yang seakan memikirkan banyak hal. Yah, kurang lebih, itulah kondisi Uzumaki Naruto semenjak ditinggal pergi oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk menopak dagu, sementara tangan yang satunya lagi mengaduk secangkir kopi panas, ia duduk melamun di area ruang makan apartemennya. Masih segar ingatannya, jika meja dan kuris makan inilah, yang menjadi saksi kebodohannya, hingga menyebabkan kepergian Sasuke dari rumah mereka.

"Sebegitu besarkah kemarahanmu, Teme?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. Sedang Itachi yang sedang menyeduh dua porsi Ramen instan sejak kedatangannya beberapa menit yang lalu, sangat yakin jika 'Teme' bukan nama panggilannya yang baru dari Naruto.

Membuang napas, lelaki berambut hitam sepundak itu lelah, bukan karena perkerjaan kantor yang menumpuk plus kegiatannya barunya mencari keberadaan sang adik kesayangan yang membuat lelah. Ia lelah melihat kondisi mantan kekasihnya yang nampak seperti pemuda labil yang patah hati, frustasi, galau, dan hampir gila.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan begitu, Naruto!" Gertak Itachi sambil menempelkan cup Ramen instan yang baru ia seduh ke pipi Naruto. Membuat, pemuda berambut kuning itu mengaduh karena kepanasan.

"Akh, kau ini!" Naruto meraung kesal, menatap tajam Itachi yang sedang tersenyum tidak jelas, dengan bibir bawah yang agak maju ke depan, cemberut.

"Syukurlah kau tidak jadi gila karena semua ini."

Naruto berdecih, heran pada sikap kakak iparnya yang begitu santai, padahal adik kandungnya menghilang entah kemana, "Kau yang gila, sudah tau adikmu hilang, tapi bisa-bisanya bersikap santai begitu!"

Itachi lagi-lagi tersenyum, sebenarnya ia rindu saat-saat dimana dirinya dan Naruto bertengkar karena hal-hal yang tidak terduga. "Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkan, Sasuke. Tapi kau jangan menambah bebanku dengan berlagak seperti orang gila begitu, Naruto! Karena sikapmu itu juga membuatku cemas."

Naruto yang hendak menyuapkan sesumpit ramen ke mulutnya mendadak menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap Itachi yang berwajah datar tapi tetap tak mengurangi kelembutannya sebagai kakak. Dan karena kata-kata kakak kandung Sasuke barusan jugalah, yang membuat selera makan Naruto menguar entah kemana. "Maafkan aku..."

Itachi berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan menghampiri Naruto, merengkuh adik iparnya yang kembali berwajah murung dari belakang dengan penuh kasih, "Tak apa, Naruto." Meski tubuh Naruto sempat menegang, tapi ia pasrah saja saat Itachi memeluknya seperti ini. Rasanya nyaman sekali.

_'Tidak! Apa yang kupikirkan! Aku sudah menjadisuami Sasuke, aku tidak boleh mengkhianatinya. Ak-'_

**Ting Tong Ting Tong**

Bunyi bel yang terdengar nyaring menyudahi pemikiran Naruto. Dengan semangat ia segera melepas pelukan Itachi dan berlari menuju pintu. Berharap, sosok di balik pintu itu adalah orang yang paling ia rindukan.

"Sasuke..." Dan Tuhan, mengabulkan keinginannya ini. "Sasuke... Sasuke..." Naruto menarik lengan suaminya ini, memeluknya erat, meyakinkan dirinya jika ini bukanlah mimpi. "Sasuke..." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, mengamati wajah pucat Sasuke, dengan membingkai kedua pipi pemuda berambut raven itu.

Sekilas, tak ada yang berubah dengan sosok suaminya ini. Model rambutnya, wajahnya yang datar, dan kulitnya yang mulus tanpa cacat sama sekali tak berubah. Hanya saja, _onyx_ Sasuke semakin gelap, lebih gelap dari yang sebelumnya. Kulitnya pun bahkan lebih pucat dari yang biasanya, dan lagi...

"Sasuke? Kau kemana saja?" Keganjilan yang Naruto pikirkan, teralihkan oleh kedatangan Itachi yang juga langsung memeluk tubuh adiknya yang nampak lebih kurus dari sebelum ia meninggalkan rumah. "Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?" Itachi mengecup kening adiknya, dan Sasuke hanya diam menganggapi respon kakaknya.

"Maaf, menganggu kebahagiaan kalian? Tapi, bolehkan aku masuk? Diluar sangat dingin!"

Naruto dan Itachi mengangkat wajahnya, hampir bersamaan mereka melihat ke arah lelaki berbadan tinggi bermata merah, dan berkulit pucat. Sosok yang datang bersama Sasuke, dan sempat terbaikan karena fokus Naruto dan Itachi tertuju pada Sasuke. Hitam dan Biru memandang Kurama yang kini bergaya ala manusia dengan menyelidik. Laki-laki yang terus menyunggingkan senyuman mencurigakan ke arah Itachi dan Naruto.

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Kurama Kyuubi."

**Flash back Off...**

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar Sasuke pulang."

Kurama yang sedang menyesuaikan indra perasanya dengan rasa minuman bersoda yang baru saja Itachi sodorkan padanya. Ia memutar tubuhnya, memandang lelaki berambut hitam berkuncir satu tersebut.

"Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Lagipula, adik anda adalah pemuda yang 'menyenangkan'," jawab sang Lucifer santai.

Itachi menghampiri sosok asing bersurai merah itu, sedikit menaruh curiga pada lelaki yang terlihat licik dimatanya, namun ia tak mau Kurama mengetahui pikirannya saat ini. "Untuk membalas kebaikan anda, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Kurama lagi-lagi menyeringai, bola matanya yang berwarna merah mencoba mencari tau apa yang dipikirkan kakak kandung Sasuke ini, "Tidak perlu repot, sebab adikmu, sudah memberikan apa yang aku inginkan!" Katanya sambil menepuk pundak Itachi yang lebih rendak beberapa centi darinya. "Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Oh ya, katakan pada Sasuke, jika aku akan datang lagi," Kurama melambaikan tangannya pada Itachi sebelum keluar dari apartemen Sasuke dan Naruto. Membiarkan Itachi terpekur di tempatnya karena Kurama begitu 'lain' dimatanya.

**._._. X ._._.**

"Aku memang tidak berguna, sebagai suami, aku sama sekali tidak pecus. Aku egois, aku tidak pernah bisa memahamimu, aku tidak peka sama sekali. Aku... begitu bodoh! Maafkan aku, Sasuke..." Kau merengkuh tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring tanpa daya dengan erat, menumpakan segala kesedihan dan penyesalan yang beberapa minggu ini kau pendam. Harus kau akui, kau adalah pemuda terbodoh yang pernah ada, gegabah, dan amat sangat tidak sensitif. Dan karena kebodohanmu itulah, Sasuke menjadi seperti ini.

"Bangunlah Sasuke, katakankan jika kau mau memaafkanku! Aku menye-" Kau terkejut, ketika sepasangan lengan melingkar dipunggungmu. Dan tak perlu otak yang pintar untuk menebak lengan siapa itu, sebab kau yakin jika ini adalah lengan Sasuke.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu cemas, _Dobe_!" Akh, akhirnya kau dapat mendengar suaranya lagi, kau dapat mendengar ia memanggilmu dengan panggilan kesayangannya, suara seseorang yang amat kau rindukan.

"Maafkan aku..." Tangismu makin menjadi, apalagi setelah suamimu itu mengelus punggungmu yang bergetar hebat karena menangis, dengan telapak tangannya yang halus.

"Tentu saja, aku memaafkanmu..." Dan sungguh! Itulah yang paling ingin kau dengar saat ini. Tanpa ragu, kau memperat pelukanmu, membiarkan posisi 'aneh' ini untuk sementara waktu. Sebab kau begitu merindukan Sasuke. "Tapi aku janji, aku pasti akan membuatmu lengkap sebagai seorang ayah." Dan kau cukup terkesiap mendengar pernyataan terakhir Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto's POV...**

Apa maksudnya? Sasuke laki-laki 'kan? Mana mungkin dia hamil? Atau, mungkin dia akan mengadopsi seorang bayi untuk dirawat? Tapi, perkataannya kenapa terasa begitu janggal, seperti ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan? Akh! Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi selama dia pergi dari rumah? Kami-_sama_... Aku ingin tau...

Atau... Semua keanehan Sasuke itu, ada hubungannya dengan dia... Kurama-san. Ah! Benar juga, aku belum sempat mengobrol banyak dengannya. Aku tidak tau dimana ia menemukan Sasuke, dan apa saja yang terjadi saat ia dan Sasuke tinggal bersama. Aku harus mencari tau siapa dia sebenarnya. Tapi, bagaimana caranya. Rumahnya saja aku tidak tau. Tunggu! Itachi... Aku yakin, Itachi bisa membantuku.

**Naruto's PoV END...**

**._._. X ._._.**

"Shhh..." Kau hanya mampu memejamkan mata, sambil mendesis tertahan ketika tengkukmu yang halus dikecup dengan sededuktif mungkin oleh seseorang di belakangmu. Kau hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahmu, dan berharap tak terus menerus mengeluarkan erangan-erangan yang membuat naluri 'liar' Lucifer di belakangmu makin menjadi.

"Akh! Mnnpphh..." Ketika dia menggigit kulit bahumu, kau reflek berjengit. Yeah, siapa yang tak terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba seperti itu. "Ku-Kurama... Hhha..." Astaga, hanya memanggil namanya saja sungguh membuatmu kesulitan, karena gerakan nakal jari jemari Kurama yang membelai titik sensitifmu.

"Hn.." Tentu saja dengan tetap 'menandai' tubuh bagaian depanmu.

"Buktikan..." Mata sayumu, memandang ke depan. Ke arah tembok yang kini menjadi penopang tubuhmu yang melemas karena sensasi nikmat yang Kurama hantarkan. Rasa menyenangkan yang biasanya kau dapatkan dari Naruto seorang.

"Buktikan apa?" Dia memijat kedua putingmu yang mengeras, mengapit badanmu yang lebih kecil dengan tubuhnya yang besar namun tetap proposional. Terus menggoda dirimu dengan kenikmatan yang menjerumuskanmu. Bahkan dia dapat merasakan betapa pasrahnya tubuhmu bersandar di dadanya. Terlebih lagi ketika dia memijat milikmu yang menegang di bawah sana.

"Kau bilang... akan mewujudkan... keinginanku..." Ujarmu terbata-bata, tak tahan dengan 'godaan' di daerah selangkanganmu.

Kurama tersenyum tipis, kedua taringnya terlihat disela-sela senyumannya. "_As your wish_, Sasuke-_sama_..." Kau hanya dapat pasrah ketika sebelah kakimu diangkat ke atas, sementara sesuatu yang keras mencoba mengoyak lubangmu.

"Akh! AARRGGGGHHHH..." Kau menjerit kesakitan, tubuhmu serasa terbelah menjadi dua bagian ketika milik Kurama yang besar menembus tubuhmu. Menyodokkannya ke dalam dengan tempo yang cepat tanpa mempedulikan kesakitanmu. "Akh.. Sa-kitt!" Airmata yang mengalir dari kedua kelopak matamu, sama sekali tak mengetuk hati sang Iblis untuk menghentikan 'hantamannya' di dalam tubuhmu. Justru semakin cepat, semakin liar, dan semakin bersemangat. Tak peduli pada rontaanmu, tak peduli padamu yang mulai kehabisan napas, tak peduli padamu yang mulai lelah dengan 'permainan' Kurama di belakang tubuhmu. Karena sang Lucifer tampan itu tau, jika kau menikmati perbuatannya.

"Ahhh... Aahh... Oukh... Ughh..." Tangis kesakitanmu berubah menjadi desahan kenikmatan. Kau membutuhkan Kurama, kau menginginkan 'kesenangan' lebih, kau menginginkan semuanya.

"Sasuke..." Dan Kurama pun nampak bahagia dengan segala kepasrahanmu. Menikmati 'penyatuan' kalian yang menjijikan.

Iblis dan Manusia bersatu. Menciptakan simfoni hitam yang liar. Menyanyikan raungan kenikmatan, mengalunkan musik 'basah' penuh gelora. Iring-iringan bintang yang harusnya mengantarkan Iblis dan Manusia menuju surga dunia yang indah, malah menjerumuskan sang Manusia ke dalam Neraka gelap dan penuh kesengsaraan.

"Jiwamu milikku, Sasuke-_sama_..." Kurama kembali berbisik.

**._._. X ._._.**

"Ternyata, kau juga mencurigainya, ya?" pertanyaan itulah yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto setelah bertemu Itachi di kantornya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Memang, siapa lagi orang yang waktu itu mengetahui kedatangan Sasuke bersama si Kurama dan sempat mengobrol dengan dengan sosok bermata merah darah itu kalau bukan kakak Sasuke. "Jadi menurutmu, Kurama itu siapa?"

Itachi menyesap kopi hitamnya, sebelum menjawab sederet pernyataan dari sang adik ipar, yang kini duduk manis di belakang meja kerjanya. "Dia tak bicara banyak waktu itu. Dia hanya bercerita jika menemukan Sasuke dalam keadaan deperesi dan 'memungutnya'. Dia tinggal dimana, seperti apa dia, dan apa pekerjaannya pun tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Dan satu lagi, saat aku menyuruh beberapa anak buahku ke tempat bertemunya Sasuke dan Kurama. Mereka sama sekali tak menemukan bukti jika Kurama itu ada dan tinggal disana, dan penduduk desa sekitar, juga tidak ada satupun yang mengenalnya. Dan melihat Sasuke, ada bersama dengan Kurama."

Naruto hanya dapat terdiam mendengar penjelasan Itachi yang cukup panjang, dan agak membingungkan. Bagaimana bisa tidak ada seorangpun yang mengenali Kurama? Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa ditemukan oleh seseorang yang bahkan tak memiliki identitas sama sekali?

"Siapa sebenarnya dia itu? Mengapa Sasuke jadi berubah seperti ini setelah bertemu dengan dia?" Naruto mengacak surai pirangnya dengan frustasi, matanya terpejam erat, otaknya bekerja keras untuk mengenyahkan bayangan Sasuke yang sekarang. Sasuke kini terasa jauh meskipun dekat, Sasuke yang begitu 'dingin', Sasuke yang entah kenapa bukan lagi Sasuke yang dulu ia kenal. Bahkan saat mereka bersama pun, tidak ada lagi kehangatan diantara mereka, semua berubah. Sejak kepergian Sasuke, dan kedatangan Kurama beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Mengenai pernyataan Sasuke yang mengatakan akan memberimu keturunan, mungkin maksudnya dia ingin 'bercinta' lagi denganmu!" Akh! Uchiha Itachi itu tidak tau suasana sama sekali, memangnya Naruto tertarik dengan ocehan super tidak lucunya itu?

"Kau ini bicara ap-"

Naruto tercekat, ketika kakak iparnya ini merengkuh lehernya dari belakang. Dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, hingga pipi keduanya saling menempel satu sama lain. "Kurama Kyuubi bilang, Sasuke sudah memberikan apa yang ia inginkan? Aku tak begitu tau apa maksudnya, dan aku juga tidak ingin menuduh adik kandungku sendiri berbuat yang tidak-tidak dengan orang asing itu. Hanya saja, jika memang suatu saat nanti Sasuke mengkhianatimu, aku akan menjadi orang yang pertama yang akan menyebuhkan luka hatimu. Meski aku tak menginginkan hak itu terjadi..."

Antara kaget, bingung, dan hancur ketika Itachi melontarkan kalimatnya dengan nada sededuktif mungkin ketika menyapa gendang telinganya, membuat pikiran Naruto semakin kacau saja. "BICARA APA KAU!" Sergah Naruto, melepaskan dekapan Itachi dan menghempaskan dirinya dari kursi yang ia duduki hingga kursi beroda 3 itu terbalik. Pupil biru Naruto memandang Itachi dengan nyalang, "Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak Itachi-_nii_," bentaknya emosi. Yeah, manusia mana yang akan diam saja jika orang yang ia cintai dituduh macam-macam, apalagi dituduh oleh orang terdekatnya sendiri. "Jangan samakan Sasuke denganmu!"

Itachi menghela napas, dari jarak 1 meter, ia dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas raut kemarahan dari mantan kekasihnya itu. Ia sedih telah membuat orang yang tetap menjadi sesuatu yang paling berharga untuknya marah seperti ini, namun disatu sisi, ia benci jika naruto menyebutnya pengkhianat atau apapun itu.

"Aku tak pernah mengkhianatimu!" Itachi menyibak poninya ke belakang, dari sudut matanya, ia dapat melihat ekpresi terkejut Naruto, "Aku meninggalkanmu karena kupikir kau layak mendapatkan kebahagian dengan menikahi seorang perempuan seperti keinginan ayahmu. Meninggalkanmu, dan mencoba melupakanmu dengan melampiaskan semuanya pada Sakura. Tapi nyatanya, aku tetap tidak bisa mengenyahkanmu dari pikiranku, terlebih lagi setelah tau jika kau menjalin hubungan dengan adikku sendiri," Itachi memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, dengan berjalan perlahan-lahan untuk mendekati Naruto yang masih mematung di tempatnya berada. "Apa kau tau Naruto, sakit hatimu karena pengkhianatanku, tak sebanding dengan luka hatiku saat tau jika kau akan menikahi adik kandungku sendiri? Apa kau bisa membayangkan betapa hancurnya hatiku saat itu, Naruto?"

"Nnnhh..." Naruto hanya mampu memejamkan mata, menyembunyikan keindahan _Azure_ miliknya agar tak dibaca terlalu banyak oleh Oniks yang kini terlalu dekat dengan dirinya. Lagipula, Naruto begitu tidak mampu jika Itachi sudah memperlakukannya seperti ini Membelai pipinya lembut, dan menatapnya dengan begitu intens.

"Naruto... Ada satu pertanyaan untukmu, dan mungkin aku menanyakannya disaat yang tidak tepat. Tapi, kumohon beri tau aku, apakah kau benar-benar mencintai Sasuke? Apakah kau benar-benar telah melupakanku?" Hanya ada dua kemungkinan, terkejut, dan sangat terkejut. Itulah yang Naruto rasakan. Bagaimana kakak iparnya itu bisa menanyakan hal seperti tadi? Bagaimana bisa?.

"Kau..."

"Tatap aku Naruto! Dan jawab pertanyaanku?"

Akhirnya, hanya keheningan yang memeluk kedua insan yang saling berpandangan itu. Hanya hembusan nafas yang sedikit menandai jika ada jejak manusia dalam ruangan tersebut. Sisanya, hanya ada oniks dan safir yang saling bertumbukan, mencoba menyelami isi hati masing-masing. Jarak yang begitu dekat seperti dua anak manusia yang tak terpisahkan. Dan rupanya, masa-masa seperti ini begitu mereka rindukan. Kentara jelas dari kedua belah pihak yang seakan sama-sama menikmati kedekatan ini.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

**Itachi's POV...**

_Aku tau kau masih mencintaiku... Aku mengerti dari caramu menatapku... Tetap sama seperti dulu... Perasaanmu tak pernah berubah padaku... Dan aku tau itu, Naruto... Tapi mengapa kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri dengan menyangkal semua perasaanmu?... Mengapa kau mengelak dari perasaan yang juga tak pernah bisa kuhapuskan?... Kita saling mencintai, kau dan aku tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan cinta yang semenjak dulu terlarang untuk kita jalani... Tapi mencegahnya untuk berapa juta kalipun, aku tetap membutuhkanmu... Aku menginginkanmu... Aku mencintaimu Naruto..._

"Henntikkan... Ahh... Ita-Ukhh..."

_Mana mungkin aku menghentikan semua ini, setelah aku yakin kau masih menginginkanku, mana mungkin aku berhenti untuk tidak menjamah tubuh dan hatimu? Mana mungkin aku berhenti untuk mengambil lagi hati yang harusnya untukku? Mana mungkin Naruto?..._

"Aku... Hmnnhh... Sasukehh... Ouhhh..."

_Aku tau kau resmi miliknya, aku tak pernah lupa jika kau terikat dengan adikku itu. Tapi benang merah yang sebenarnya, hanya mengikatmu untukku. Dan 'penyatuan' indah ini adalah bukti jika kau masih menginginkanku. Kau masih mengharapkanku..._

"Ini salah.. Akhh... Itachi... Kumoh-AAARRRGHHH..."

_Menjeritlah Naruto! Puaskan dirimu dalam rengkuhanku. Lupakan Sasuke dari dalam kepalamu, jadikan aku milikmu untuk kali ini. Maka akan kubuat kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya seperti dulu... Jangan ragu Naruto, jangan ragukan 'cintaku'... Nikmatilah kebersamaan penuh dosa kita, untuk sekali ini saja..._

"Unhhh.. Itachiii..."

_Sebutlah namaku seperti saat kita bersama dulu! Rasakan cinta yang sempat terenggut diantara kita! Ucapkan kau mencintaiku! Seperti aku yang selalu mencintaimu, Naruto..._

"Aahhh... Ita... Umnnhh... Aku-aku... mencintaimu... Ukh.. Aakkhh..."

**._._. X ._._.**

**TBC**

**._._. X ._._.**

Alur semakin rumit, semakin nggak nyambung, semakin diluar jalur yang seharusnya? Fu sendiri juga bingung, #pegangin jidat.

Mungkin, chapter selanjutnya akan sedikit telat updatenya... Jadi mohon maklumi author yang baka ini...

Yang terakhir Reviewnya sangat Fu nantikan...

Regards,

Happy-Happy Fu... n_n)v


End file.
